Big Sister
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Sonette heads to see her little brother, Tails with Teagan so the trio can hang out, though something happens and Tails asks for a favour from Sonette while Rosie leaves for a couple of months - Brother and sister bounding


Sonette the Hedgehog wakes up to the sound of her alarm and sighs as she turns it off. She was going to Tails' workshop today with Teagan. Sonette moans as she gets up and heads for a hot shower. She walks out, only wearing black, lace, under weir bra with matching underwear. She then started going through her clothes, wanting to wear something different today. She smiles as she grabbed what she wanted to wear, now wearing a pink V-necked shirt, a cream jacket, skinny jeans, a brown belt with a gold buckle, black high-heel boots and white gloves with sock-like cuffs. Then Teagan Fox walks in, wearing something new. She's wearing a deep red strapless shirt, a black bolero jacket, light grey denim shorts that stops above her knees, white and black joggers, white gloves with sock-like cuffs and red.

"Come one, we have to go so we can get the train." Teagan tells Sonette.

"Oaky." Sonette said and they head down stairs to see Amy Rose.

"You two need to move." Amy tells them.

"We know." Teagan said. After a quick breakfast, they head off. Teagan was going to help Tails with a few things and she was going to watch over them. They made it to Mystic Ruins and Sonette smiles, feeling the warm morning sun on her face. They walk into Tails' workshop to be greeted by Rosie the Fox.

"You made it." Rosie greets and Sonette chuckles.

"Hello to you too Rosie." Sonette said and Rosie smiles, but sighs. "What is it?" Sonette asks worry.

"Tails and Sonic got into a fight last night." Rosie replies. "Can you talk to him Sonette?" Rosie then asks.

"Sure, where is he?" Sonette asks.

"His room." Rosie replies and Sonette walks upstairs. Why would Sonic and Tails get into a fight? What did Sonic do or what did Tails do to make Sonic lose it? Sonic has a short fuse these days. Sonette walks to Tails' door and knocks.

"Tails, it me." Sonette said. The door open and Sonette saw Miles 'Tails' Prower with red tainted eyes. Tails gives Sonette a hug and Sonette wraps her arms around him. "What happened Tails?" Sonette asks.

"Sonic… we… he…" Tails said and Sonette sighs.

"It's okay." Sonette assures him and Tails sighs.

"He's never around and I asked if he could be around more. He lost it for some reason." Tails tells Sonette who sighs. She's had that fight with Sonic three weeks ago.

"I'm here now, okay. I'll start dropping by more okay." Sonette tells him and Tails looks up at her.

"That would be nice." Tails whispers and Sonette kiss Tails on the forehead.

"Come on, Teagan is here ready to help you while I watch you two." Sonette tells him. Tails lets Sonette go and Sonette smiles.

"Thanks Sonette." Tails whispers.

"Hey, I'm here no matter what." Sonette tells him.

"I know this could be a lot to ask, but could you stay here for a while?" Tails asks.

"Let me guess, till Rosie gets back." Sonette said.

"Yeah." Tails whispers and Sonette chuckles.

"You are lucky I love you. I'll be more than happy to stay here. I have a lot of clothes here anyway." Sonette tells him.

"Wow, thanks Sonette." Tails said, then runs down stairs. Sonette follows him and Rosie gives Sonette a hug.

"Thanks." Rosie whispers as she lets Sonette go. "I'll be back in two months." Rosie said.

"I know, go on." Sonette said and Rosie runs off. Sonette heads down stairs to see Tails and Teagan working. Sonette smiles as she heads up and starts cleaning, it looked like no one has clean this place in months. 'Why did they let this place get like this?' Sonette thought. As the day went on, Sonette cleaned the whole house, but Tails' room. She didn't even want to think about the workshop. She stops at lunch and made sandwiches. She walks down to see Tails and Teagan still working. "Lunch." Sonette said.

"Wow, thanks Sonette." Tails said as Sonette sits the plate on the bench and they walk over.

"Anytime." Sonette said. "Also Tails, when was the last time you changed your sheets on your bed?" Sonette asks. She had to change the ones on Sonic so she wants to change the ones on Tails.

"Um, I don't know." Tails replies.

"Can I got into your room to change them?" Sonette asks.

"Sure, if you want to." Tails replies. "It's a bit messy in there." Tails admits and Sonette sighs.

"Bring that up when you can." Sonette asks grabbing three dirty cups and two plates, then heads up. She cleans the dishes she grabbed from the workshop. She then heads into Tails room and sighs. 'How does Tails get around with all think junk on the ground?' Sonette thought as she starts cleaning Tails room. She has to, this is a death trap. If a fire start he will trip as he tries to get out. When Sonette finished cleaning Tails room, Tails walks in and smiles. "You are really bad keeping this place clean." Sonette said, putting Tails pillows on the bed and Tails sighs.

"Yeah, thanks Sonette." Tails said. "Teagan's gone, she said bye. She has to catch the train back." Tails said. Sonette looks out the window and sigh. It was dark and there were dark grey clouds.

"Looks like a storm is coming." Sonette said.

"Yeah, there is." Tails said.

"I'll start dinner." Sonette said walking out and heads to the kitchen. She starts cooking dinner. Then Sonic the Hedgehog walks in and looks at Sonette shock.

"Sonette." Sonic said.

"Good to see you too Sonic." Sonette said as Tails walks in.

"What are you doing here?" Tails asks Sonic who sighs.

"We need to talk." Sonic said.

"No, we don't." Tails said walking to Sonette and Sonette sighs as she shakes her head.

"You need to go Sonic." Sonette tells him and Sonic sighs as he walks out, knowing there was no point staying. Sonette sighs and Tails smiles.

"Thanks." Tails said. As the night went on, the pair had dinner and their showers. The storm hit and it was a big one. Sonette was sitting in her bed and sighs as she heard thunder. She looks out the window and sighs. She hated this storm. Then she looks over as Tails walks in.

"Come on." Sonette said and Tails runs over, climbing into bed next to Sonette. Sonette sighs. "Still not a fan of storms." Sonette said.

"Y-yeah." Tails whispers. "Thanks again for staying." Tails then said.

"It's the least I could do. I know Sonic hasn't been around lately." Sonette said as she lies down and Tails sighs.

"I wish he came back more." Tails whispers.

"It's Sonic, he won't change." Sonette said.

"I have you, right sis?" Tails asks.

"Right, try to sleep tonight." Sonette tells him and Tails nods as he closes his eyes. Sonette sighs, she should have been around more for Tails. Sonette sighs as she closes her eyes. She'll make it up to the fox, after all she's staying here for two months.

* * *

 **So that's it really, just a random brotherly sisterly bound between Tails and Sonette… yay, completely random and short… anyway, like always this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye**


End file.
